<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey ex-girlfriend by Ofmermaidsandmarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167192">hey ex-girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders'>Ofmermaidsandmarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Literally if these idiots just asked all of this drama could be avoided, Miscommunication, Texting, tweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James tweets that he misses his ex, and miscommunications ensue. </p>
<p>Based on this tweet: is your wife technically your ex-girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey ex-girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castle+Crew">Castle Crew</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweeted at 9:53 PM: @jimjamesjimothypotter wow @taylorswift really put out a great album with folklore. makes me miss my ex girlfriend :( </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jily Support Group </b>
</p>
<p>Created by Sirius Black</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b> : um are you guys seeing this? <br/><b>Sirius</b> : <em> *one image sent*<br/></em> <b>Sirius</b>: did james and lily break up and tell nobody?</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: what r u tlking about?</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: wait wtf</p>
<p><b>Mary</b>: I mean Lily hasn’t answered me in a few hours. I know she’s away right now. You don’t think James means a different ex?</p>
<p><b>Remus</b> : like who? Violet? No, even if he did miss someone <em> other </em> than Lily, he wouldn’t be dumb enough to tweet about it if they were still together. <br/><b>Remus</b> : Which means they broke up<br/><b>Remus</b>: fuck</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: fuck</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: fuck</p>
<p><b>Mary</b>: fuck</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: fucking fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Broz 4 Lyfe</b>
</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: ay mate, u alright?</p>
<p><b>James</b>: yeah, wht do you mean?</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: ur tweet. u sound depressed. Everyone knows folklore is the depressing album</p>
<p><b>James</b>: yeah mate, just missing lily. I’m okay tho, i’ll be okay tho, thx for asking</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lily Come Hoooooome</b>
</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: hey lil, we haven’t heard from you in a few hours, you alright?</p>
<p><b>Mary</b>: yeah, we miss and love you soooo much</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: yeah, thanks for checking in. it’s been a long few days. I’m ready for this conference to be over, i just want to go home</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: everything okay?</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: yeah? Just emotionally exhausted. You know how it is…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jily Support Group</b>
</p>
<p><b>Sirius:</b> SOS SOS SOS</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: yeah same!!!!!</p>
<p><b>Mary</b>: what the heck. </p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: are we going to have to pick sides? We’re never going to be able to all hang out again :(</p>
<p><b>Remus</b> : i mean, James is your cousin, Mary.<br/><b>Remus</b>: Lily will have to understand that you’re bound to see him sometimes! I hope</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: this sucks</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: i think the world is ending</p>
<p><b>Remus</b>: I honestly think you’re right. I never thought we’d see this day.</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: guys lily makes the best brownies do u think james will get mad if sometimes i ask her to bake me some still</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: fuuuuuuuuuck i didn’t think about the brownies</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturdays are for the BOYZ</b>
</p>
<p><b>James</b> : hey so do u guys wanna come over maybe tomorrow or something? I feel like we haven’t hung out just the four of us<br/><b>James</b> : maybe order a pizza, watch a movie or something<br/><b>James</b>: u know, a true marauders mess around</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b> : sure mate<br/><b>Sirius</b>: love to </p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: heck yeah!</p>
<p><b>Remus</b>: You know we’re there</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tweeted at 12:45 PM @jimjamesjimothypotter: can’t wait for boys night tonight, it’s been very much needed this week</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tweeted at 1:25 PM @LilyDoe: girls night this weekend!!! I’ve missed my ladies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jily Support Group</b>
</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b> : oh my god<br/><b>Marlene</b> : now she’s subtweeting him<br/><b>Marlene</b>: so we know it wasn’t even a civil breakup </p>
<p><b>Remus</b> : yeah he invited us for a boys night<br/><b>Remus</b> : this can’t be good<br/><b>Remus</b>: he always wants to have a mess around when he needs cheering up</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: and this time we won’t even have lily’s brownies to cheer him up</p>
<p><b>Mary</b>: peter, would you move on from the brownies pls</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: james and lily are broken up!!! We’ve got bigger problems than brownies</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James &amp; Lily 4ever</b>
</p>
<p><b>James</b>: i can’t wait until you’re home</p>
<p><b>Lily</b> : me either<br/><b>Lily</b> : i’m so tired, james<br/><b>Lily</b> : i miss you so much :(<br/><b>Lily</b>: i want to snuggle with you on the couch</p>
<p><b>James</b> : i miss you too, lil<br/><b>James:</b> you’ll be home soon.<br/><b>James: </b> i’m sorry your boss is being such a prat<br/><b>James</b>: do you want me to beat him up for you?</p>
<p><b>Lily</b> : honestly? Kind of disappointed you’re only offering now<br/><b>Lily</b>: if you really loved me you would’ve offered 2 days ago ;)</p>
<p><b>James</b>: my apologies, ma’am</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: dork xoxoxo</p>
<p><b>James</b>: love you more :) </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tweeted at 4:37 PM: @jimjamesjimothypotter counting down the hours until @LilyDoe is home</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jily Support Group</b>
</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b> : WTF IS HAPPENING<br/><b>Sirius</b>: fuck this h/o </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Marauders &amp; the Ladies ™ </b>
</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: did you guys break up?</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: What?</p>
<p><b>James</b>: What? No??</p>
<p><b>Marlene</b>: wait…. What? You didn’t?</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: yes!!!! Brownies!!!!!</p>
<p><b>Lily</b> : brownies? What?<br/><b>Lily</b> : wtf is going on<br/><b>Lily</b>: i’m not making brownies until after i get home from this conference</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b> : <em> *one image sent*<br/></em> <b>Sirius</b>: then why did James tweet this?</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: james? Wtf???</p>
<p><b>James</b> : what!<br/><b>James</b>: you are my ex-girlfriend</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: um this ring on my finger begs to differ?</p>
<p><b>James</b> : yeah. you’re my fiancee now<br/><b>James</b> : which means you’re not my girlfriend anymore<br/><b>James</b> : so now you’re my ex-girlfriend <br/><b>James</b>: if we broke up i’d have called you my ex-fiancee, duh</p>
<p>
  <em> *Marlene has left the chat* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> *Remus has left the chat* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> *Mary has left the chat* </em>
</p>
<p><b>Sirius</b>: i really hate you</p>
<p>
  <em> *Sirius has left the chat* </em>
</p>
<p><b>Peter</b>: if i leave the chat can i still get brownies?</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: what? Sure???</p>
<p>
  <em> *Peter has left the chat* </em>
</p>
<p><b>Lily</b>: I’m not sure who is more dramatic, you or our friends</p>
<p><b>James</b>: um, rude</p>
<p>
  <em> *James has left the chat* </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! </p>
<p>Find me on tumblr with the same username!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>